Bob the Builder Lost Episode
I used to be a Bob the Builder fan. Unfortunately, as I got older, I started hating it more. I don't know why; I guess it was the teenager in me. But before I get to the point to why I'm originally writing, please keep in mind that I'm not tormented by any mental disease. I know what I'm talking about when I talk or write, but anyway, I guess you're hear for the creepy stuff, aren't you? Well, just don't say I didn't warn you by what you're about to see. The Bob the Builder series had been going on for years. And upon reading a dozen fanfictions, I decided to watch it again. So I went Amazon hunting for a Bob the Builder DVD to watch. I found a disk called "Bob the Builder: The Lost Episode". It didn't have a description explaining what the episode was or who made it, I assumed that it was created by the original creators of the show, so I went ahead and bought it. It was a cheap deal and I went with it. So in about a week, maybe even shorter than that, I don't know, I can't remember when exactly, but the DVD came when it came, I guess. The DVD had a black shell and a white encasing that had lettering written in blood red, saying "Bob the Builder: the lost episode". I could tell the white encasing was a little dog-eared but I was far from caring as long as the disk worked. I flipped it onto the back to see the same colored text, but this time saying: "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. WATCH WITH YOUR DISCRETION." I shrugged and popped the disc into my Barney the Dinosaur DVD player. I sat on the couch while the disc played normally and played the normal opening... but this time the colors of the opening were dull and the theme song played slow and in reverse. I passed this off as an error with the DVD player, knowing that I have had it for a very long time and it needed to be replaced. (I really need my life upgraded too, huh?) Anyway, the episode finally began to play. The scene started off inside of Bob's house, but instead of him being his normal, happy self, he was crying into his hands. The camera went from a master shot to the medium shot of his face being in his hands. The crying sounds ''boomed very loudly'' in my speakers, almost to the point to where I had to turn the volume down. The background behind him went from the normal one to a greenscreen. I saw wires hanging down onto Bob's arms. The screen instantly cut to black. The scene reopened on Bob, who was not crying this time, but instead was looking out the window with a longing look on his face. "Why did it have to be her?" I heard him say. I was confused as to what he was talking about. The expression on his face became angry. "Why did it have to be her?" He looked into the camera until he glared directly at me. "Why did you do this to me?!" he growled. "Why did you have to kill her?!!" I was confused, until I finally pieced together what he was talking about. See, two years ago, I had posted a fanfic about my wolf OC Shegra killing Wendy. I honestly thought it was funny. Before you go looking for it, mind you, it was never published. It sadly was torn apart by a virus on my other laptop. But anyway, back to the story. "So you thought it would be funny to write something like that?!" He stood up and then grabbed the camera."You forgot how much she meant to me!" he roared. Beginning to panic, I started to sink further into the couch. The screen turned black again, and a static-like scream filled the room. Startled, I yelled out loudly, grabbing a pillow, and trying to muffle the noise. The scream eventually stopped... after three minutes. I started to come out of my hiding place, slowly releasing the pillow from my ears. The screen faded from black to a gray room with the words "LOOK, I CAN PLAY THIS GAME TOO!" written on one of the walls in blood. The camera zoomed in on a blue mound. I screamed loudly when I realized that it was my OC, Shegra, lying on the ground. The sound of Bob's voice filled my living room again, this time sounding very demonic: "LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO HER!" The camera zoomed up on her body. Her stomach had been cut open and her guts had been pulled out. Her head was decapitated from her body. The sight of this made me dizzy and sick at my stomach, and I yelled at the screen. "What did you do to her, you BASTARD?" I stood up, tears in my eyes. "It was only a joke!" The screen went black again, only Bob stood there, with his hands covered heavily in her blood. "Only a joke? Only a joke?! Well, wasn't the joke that I showed you a laugh?!" he screamed loudly. Bob didn't look normal anymore. His body was pale, almost white, and his eyes, his eyes, were just black static. I could hear a wolf yelping and howling in pain in the background. I could hear the sound of the blade of a knife cutting open flesh. "She is gone! You can't do ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" His voice lowered. "Look in the box." I shakingly got off the couch and checked the box, like he instructed. I nearly fell over. I saw the head of a blue wolf in the box, with an extremely pained look on its face. I ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I returned to find the TV screen showing only static. I thought it was all over, until I heard a female voice calling for help from somewhere in the room. At first I assumed it was my wolf begging for help, but I dismissed the thought, because that couldn't be possible... right? Bob suddenly appeared on the screen again, hanging from a noose, and clearly dead. The corpse's face was frozen into a demonic stare, and he was holding the knife he used on Shegra in his right fist. Bob disappeared, and the black background became gray, and the words "I KILLED WENDY AND SHEGRA" appeared over it. The screen faded to black for the final time, with the credits rolling in blood red lettering. After that, my DVD player shot out the disc and it hit the wall behind me with a loud "crack!" I moved the couch, and found the DVD, completely shattered. It took weeks, maybe even months for me to recover from what I had saw. I was tormented for months on end by it. I couldn't piece together who made that video. When I had researched online, I couldn't find any information on the episode at all. I was literally driving myself insane. I decided to check the box to see if Shegra's head was still in there. It wasn't, which gave me some false relief. I went over to the broken DVD pieces to see if I could salvage anything from them, but the pieces were so small, it wasn't possible.